Fools
by Phiie
Summary: " Jeon Jungkook mari kita melakukan perjanjian , kau menuruti semua perkataan ku dan kau bebas melakukan apapun kepada Ku " Vkook/taekook YAOI
1. Chapter 1 : Meet

Chapter 1 : Meet

 **Fools**

 **Chapter 1 : Meet**

 **By : StepTae**

 **Fiction**

 **[Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook]**

 **T**

 **Drama , AU: School-life**

 **Warning !**

 **Boyxboy, Rating may change , First FF for VKOOK inp**

 **Sumarry :**

"… _Kau anak teladan yang brengsek bukan ? pembangkang , brandalan , gangster , kau adalah paket lengkap anak jaman sekarang jika kau tahu " dia mendekat semakin dekat dengan seringai yang terpantri di bibirnya " dan kau membuat masalah di hari pertama mu bertemu dengan ku ?" mata nya menajam sudut bibirnya tertarik lebih berbahaya dari sebelum nya. "kalau begitu bagaimana jika aku mengajarkan mu sesuatu yang lebih menarik dari semua yang kau lakukan saat ini dan mampu membuat mu bergantung kepada diriku Jeon Jungkook ? "_

* * *

Jeon Jungkook , Namja yang memilki segala nya , anak yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang , Anak terpintar di sekolahnya dengan IQ yang mencapai kata sempurna , wajahnya bagaikan dewa- dewa Yunani , tubuhnya yang professional membuatnya terlihat semakin indah dalam balutan pakaian apapun . dirinya hampir mendekati _kesempurnaan ._

Hampir karna Jungkook bukan lah anak yang seperti bayangan orang – orang , anak yang akan menghabiskan waktu muda nya di perpustakaan , anak yang menjadi kesayangan para guru-guru , anak yang selalu di utamakan dan di banggakan itu bukan lah diri nya , Jungkook adalah kebalikan dari semua kata baik tentang anak teladan . Jungkook benci peraturan dia tidak suka di atur . dia adalah anak paling di segani di sekolahnya . Jungkook mempunyai segudang Prestasi baik akademik maupun Non Akademik dan itu sebanding dengan banyaknya pelanggaran yang dia lakukan setiap hari nya . Jeon Jungkook adalah langganan atau bisa di bilang murid yang memiliki sejarah , sebagai siswa yang paling sering masuk kedalam ruang Konseling . Banyak guru yang protes akan tingkah laku Jungkook yang terlalu brandalan tapi sekolah tidak bisa mengeluarkan Jungkook begitu saja , selain orang tua nya seorang donatur di sana , Jungkook juga merupakan anak yang cerdas yang patut di banggakan .

Seperti pagi ini Jeon Jungkook dengan santainya masuk kesekolah dengan baju yang di keluarkan dari dalam celana nya , tidak memakai dasi , rambut yang di cat berwarna ungu gelap serta tiga buah piercing yang menghiasi masing – masing telinga nya dan jangan lupakan bahwa dia sudah sangat terlambat untuk masuk ke dalam kelasnya .

Jungkook berjalan dengan malas di koridor sekolahnya yang sepi dengan sebuah lollipop yang bertengker di bibir mungilnya . di sedang malas sekali untuk sekolah hari ini walaupun setiap hari pun sama tapi bagi Jungkook hari ini begitu menyebalkan . dia baru tidur pukul 3 pagi dan orang tua nya sudah menghubunginya di pagi hari buta dimana Jungkook baru tertidur selama 2 jam hanya untuk mengomelinya , Jungkook sangat benci di atur .

Jungkook mendesis saat mengingat apa yang orang tua nya katakan tadi pagi , banyak guru yang melapor bahwa sikap Jungkook sudah kelewatan batas dan meminta orang tua nya untuk mengawasinya . _aku bukan bocah yang harus di awasi . batinnya mendesis ._

" kau yang disana " langkah Jungkook terhenti saat seseorang berbicara . Jungkook mengamati sekeliling dan tidak menemukan orang lain , selain seorang Namja yang berdiri dengan tegap di hadapan nya , hanya Jungkook dan orang itu yang ada dalam koridor ini .

Alis Jungkook bertautan memandang Orang yang menurutnya Aneh sedang menatap nya . Jungkook tidak mengenal orang itu dan dia tidak ingin mengenal apapun yang ada di sekolahnya . Jungkook kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan melewati orang tersebut .

" Kau Siswa bercat Ungu dengan tiga buah Piercing di telinga nya berhenti disana " suara berat itu terdengar dengan jelas di koridor sekolah yang sepi . Jungkook memutar badan nya dengan malas untuk melihat orang aneh yang dengan beraninya mengganggu pagi hari nya yang buruk itu .

" aku tidak mengenal mu dan jangan bersikap seolah kau mengenal ku Namja aneh bercat Orange dengan 2 piercing di telinganya " Jungkook dapat melihat kilatan tajam di dalam bola mata gelap milik Namja di hadapannya .

" menganggumkan " Jungkook mengertukan kening nya saat melihat orang aneh tersebut mendekatinya dengan senyum aneh di bibir nya .

" Kau orang pertama yang dengan beraninya berkata seperti itu pada ku " orang itu berdiri dengan angkuhnya di hadapan Jungkook dengan tatapan tajam yang selalu diberikan kepada nya . " dan kau orang yang berani telah mengganggu hari ku Tuan " Jungkook membalas tatapan itu dengan berani membuat Namja tersebut semakin menaikan ujung bibirnya yang terlihat aneh di matanya .

" Jeon Jungkook " Namja itu melirik name tag yang terpasang dengan rapi di pakaian nya .

" jadi kau siswa teladan yang bertingkah brandalan itu , Siswa yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan karna tingkah laku dan otak nya ini , menarik " Namja itu memandanginya dari ujung rambutnya sampai ujung sepatunya dan terus berulang kali sehingga membuat Jungkook risih di buat nya .

" Berhenti memandang orang seperti itu Tuan kau menatap seorang tersebut seperti dia buta dan tidak melihat tatapan melecehkan mu " Namja itu tertawa dengan keras mendengar ucapan tersebut . Jungkook semakin yakin bahwa orang di hadapannya ini bukan orang yang waras .

" Jeon Jungkook … " Jungkook meneguk saliva saat suara berat itu berbicara , tidak ada lagi tawa aneh dari Namja tersebut , Namja itu mendorong tubuh Jungkook ke dinding membuat tubuh Jungkook terkurung dalam kurungan Namja aneh ini .

" Brengsek " Jungkook berdesis saat punggungnya berdenyut sakit karna dorongan dari Namja aneh di hadapannya ini .

"… Kau anak teladan yang brengsek bukan ? pembangkang , brandalan , gangster , kau adalah paket lengkap anak jaman sekarang jika kau tahu " dia mendekat semakin dekat dengan seringai yang terpantri di bibirnya.

" dan kau membuat masalah di hari pertama mu bertemu dengan ku ?" mata nya menajam sudut bibirnya tertarik lebih berbahaya dari sebelum nya. "kalau begitu bagaimana jika aku mengajarkan mu sesuatu yang lebih menarik dari semua yang kau lakukan saat ini dan mampu membuat mu bergantung kepada diriku Jeon Jungkook ? " Rahang Jungkook mengeras wajah memerah mendengar ucapan dari Namja aneh di hadapannya .

" Kau mencoba mengancam ku Tuan bercat Orange " Jungkook tersenyum meremehkan pada Namja di hadapan nya .

" Kau merasa terancam ?" Namja di hadapan semakin menghimpitnya .

" hey apa yang kau lakukan , kau ingin memperkosa ku disini ? yang benar saja seorang Jeon Jungkook tidak akan pernah takut oleh orang yang bahkan bertubuh lebih kecil dari nya " Jungkook mendorong Namja di hadapannya membuat Namja itu mundur beberapa langkah sebelum tangan Jungkook di tarik dan di dorong kembali ke dinding .

" jadi kau ingin ku perkosa saat ini Jeon Jungkook si teladan yang bajingan dan aku tidak kalah kuat untuk meremukkan tulang mu saat ini walaupun aku lebih kecil dari mu anak manis " Namja itu memberikan mengecup sudut bibir Jungkook dan meninggalkan Jungkook begitu saja .

* * *

Jungkook memasuki kelasnya dengan wajah yang memerah membuat kelas yang kacau berubah sunyi saat dirinya membuka pintu kelasnya . Jungkook berjalan dengan malas melewati tatapan teman-temanya yang ketakutan saat melihatnya masuk . Dia menduduki bangku paling belakang dan mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat teman – temannya masih menundukkan kepala nya dan tidak menatap ke arah nya .

" lakukan apapun yang ingin kalian lakukan jangan mengganggu ku "setelah mengatakan itu Jungkook segera meneggelamkan wajah nya di antara kedua tangan nya di atas meja . Jungkook mengerang saat mengingat Namja yang telah berani-beraninya menantangnya dan mengecup sudut bibirnya .

" Selamat pagi " Jungkook menegakkan tubuhnya saat mendengar suara yang amat dia kenal , suara yang membuat harinya semakin buruk , suara yang membuatnya ingin melemparkan gumpalan tangannya ke wajah Namja aneh sok tampan yang kini berdiri di hadapan kelasnya .

" kenalkan nama ku Kim taehyung aku yang bertugas untuk menggantikan yang sudah mengundurkan diri karna suatu hal . dan Jeon Jungkook "

Seluruh temannya kini menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya saat Namja aneh tersebut menyebutkan namanya di hari pertama Namja itu memasukin- kelasnya .

" kau dalam kendali ku sekarang "

 _To be continue_

 _Maaf kalo penulisan nya kurang rapi aku masih newbie di vkook mohon bantuannya .._


	2. Chapter 2 : Enemy

Chapter 2 : Enemy

 **Fools**

 **Chapter 2 : Enemy**

 **By : StepTae**

 **Fiction**

 **[Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook]**

 **T**

 **Drama , AU: School-life**

 **Warning !**

 **Boyxboy, Rating may change , First FF for VKOOK**

 **Sumarry :**

"… _Kau anak teladan yang brengsek bukan ? pembangkang , brandalan , gangster , kau adalah paket lengkap anak jaman sekarang jika kau tahu " dia mendekat semakin dekat dengan seringai yang terpantri di bibirnya " dan kau membuat masalah di hari pertama mu bertemu dengan ku ?" mata nya menajam sudut bibirnya tertarik lebih berbahaya dari sebelum nya. "kalau begitu bagaimana jika aku mengajarkan mu sesuatu yang lebih menarik dari semua yang kau lakukan saat ini dan mampu membuat mu bergantung kepada diriku Jeon Jungkook ? "_

* * *

" _kau dalam kendali ku sekarang "_

Chapter 2

Hening , itulah gambaran dari kelas yang berisi seorang siswa bernama Jeon Jungkook . Seluruh siswa membungkam mulutnya seketika saat seorang guru baru yang dengan tegas nya mengatakan bahwa seorang Jeon Jungkook dalam kendali nya .

Jeon Jungkook , jangan lupakan beberapa orang yang berakhir di rumah sakit hanya karna mereka ingin membuat Jungkook menjadi anak yang dapat mereka atur sesuka hati dan hari ini dengan tegas nya seorang bernama Kim Taehyung yang mengaku sebagai guru pengganti ingin mengendalikan seorang Jeon Jungkook yang bahkan sangat membenci peraturan sampai ke tulang rusuknya .

Seluruh siswa dalam kelas itu memandang Prihatin kepada guru baru mereka . bagaimana Pun Namja bernama Kim Taehyung yang menjabat sebagai guru mereka masih terlalu cepat untuk di lempar Jungkook ke dalam sebuah buku black note nya yang tinggal menunggu kapan seorang Jeon Jungkook akan mengirimnya ke rumah sakit .

Wajah seorang Jeon Jungkook Memerah , gigi nya bergemuru , rahangnya mengeras dan matanya memadang tajam seorang yang berdiri di depan dengan masih memasng raut wajah tenang nya .

" bajingan.. " Seluruh orang melirik ke arah Jungkook yang mengepalkan kedua tangan nya hingga membuat buku jarinya memutih .

Taehyung menaikan alis nya melihat Jungkook yang sudah sangat siap untuk membunuh nya saat ini . Taehyung berdehem cukup keras hingga semua perhatian kembali kepada nya .

" di dalam kelas ku dilarang menggunakan bahasa kasar dan kurang sopan , jika masih ada yang berbicara kasar dan tidak sopan maka aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih kejam dari guru manapun , peraturan ini di buat tidak peduli siapapun kalian siapapun pangkat orang tua kalian , bagi ku kalian semua sama tidak ada yang boleh menolak apapun yang aku katakan kalian mengerti "

" mengerti seonsaengnim " semua siswa mengangguk patuh hanya seorang yang masih diam dan memandang Taehyung dengan Tajam .

" Jeon Jungkook kau tidak mengerti apa yang ku katakan " Taehyung menatap balik tatapan tajam yang di berikan Jungkook .

" Brengsek Berani sekali kau memerintah ku seperti itu " suara Jungkook terdengar serak dan dingin aura gelap keluar dari sekeliling tubuh nya.

" Jeon Jungkook aku baru saja menyampaikan peraturan ku , jika kau tidak mengerti apa yang ku katakan , sekarang kau keluar dari kelas ku " Taehyung memandang Jungkook yang berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah ke arah nya . Taehyung melipat kedua tangan nya di dada dengan mata yang mengawasi Jungkook .

Jungkook berhenti tepat di hadapan Taehyung , keduanya saling melemparkan tatapan mematikan walaupun aura gelap lebih dominan keluar dari seorang Jeon Jungkook .

" Kau tahu .. " Jungkook berdesis sangat pelan membuat Taehyung mengerutkan kening nya melihat tingkahnya .

" aku tidak menyukai mu sejak pertama kali aku melihat mu tadi dan kau dengan mudahnya mengatakan aku dalam kendali mu ? Berani sekali " kedua alis Taehyung bertautan mendengar apa yang Jungkook katakan . ekspresi Jungkook sulit terbaca walaupun Taehyung tahu emosi lebih mendominasi keadaan Jungkook saat ini .

" Selamat Kim Taehyung kau telah menjadi musuh ku saat ini " Semua begitu cepat membuat Taehyung terlambat mengantisipasi sebuah pukulan yang mendarat di pipi kanan nya dengan keras sehingga membuat nya terjatuh ke lantai yang dingin .

* * *

Nafas Jungkook memburu dadanya naik turun menandakan nafasnya yang tidak teratur , keringat membasahi seluruh permukaan wajahnya bahkan seragam sekolah nya sudah basah oleh keringat .

Jungkook tidak berhenti meng-umpat akan hari sial yang berturut-turut menimpah dirinya . setelah insiden pemukulan Jungkook Kepada Guru bernama Taehyung , Jungkook mendapat hukuman untuk mengelilingi lapangan sekolahnya yang Jungkook pikir dapat membangun sebuah stadion sepak bola .

Sebenarnya Jungkook dapat menolak bahkan menantang siapapun yang dengan beraninya menyuruh dirinya untuk melaksanakan hukuman yang di berikan , Tapi hanya karna seorang Namja bernama Kim Taehyung itu , Hanya dia yang masih dengan berani nya menantang seorang Jeon Jungkook walaupun dengan Pipi yang lebam karna pukulan Seorang Jeon Jungkook . dirinya masih dengan tegas dan dingin menyuruh Jungkook berlari 25 putaran di lapangan sekolahnya . dan saat ini Jungkook masih terjebak di lapangan itu dengan seorang Kim Taehyung yang masih mengawasinya di pinggir lapangan .

" Jeon Jungkook hanya seperti itu kekuatan mu , jika kau hanya mampu berlari sebanyak 19 putaran lebih baik kau masukan baju mu dan duduk dengan manis di barisan paling depan atau kau mau duduk di atas pangkuan ku ?" Jungkook mendelik tajam ke arah Taehyung yang meneriaki nya .

" dalam mimpimu Kim sialan " Taehyung terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jungkook yang memaki nya . Taehyung Mengeryit saat rasa nyeri menghingapi pipi kanan nya . pukulan Jungkook lebih menyakitkan dari apa yang dia perkirakan _pantas saja anak itu di takuti tenaga nya seperti badak kelaparan . batin Taehyung ._

Taehyung melihat Jungkook yang sudah menidurkan tubuhnya di lapangan , dengan segara dia menghampiri Jungkook disana . nafas Jungkook memburu seolah oksigen dalam paru-parunya kosong , wajahnya basah akan keringat yang terus keluar dan Jungkook yang menutup matanya dengan tangan nya menghindari panasnya terik mata hari .

" Bangunlah dan bersihkan diri mu " Taehyung mendudukan dirinya di samping Jungkook yang masih bertahan dengan posisinya .

" Jeon Jungkook aku perintah-"

" Berisik, bisakah kau diam Kim sialan " Jungkook bangun dari posisinya dan mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Taehyung .

" tidak sebelum kau menuruti perintah ku " Jungkook berdecah sebal menanggapi ucapan Taehyung .

" Jeon Jungkook bersihkan diri mu dan kembali ke kelas mu untuk belajar dengan baik " Taehyung segera berdiri dan memutar tubuh nya untuk meninggalkan Jungkook .

" Yak Kim Sialan " Jungkook menarik Tangan Taehyung sehingga Taehyung Kembali menatap nya .

" Motherfucker " dan setelahnya Taehyung memejamkan matanya saat sebuah cairan yang keluar dari mulut sialan Jeon Jungkook mendarat di pipi nya .

" JEON JUNGKOOK "

* * *

Udara malam ini begitu dingin banyak orang berlalu lalang ingin segera sampai ke rumah mereka untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka . tapi itu tidak untuk seorang Namja yang berjalan dengan santai di pinggir jalanan dengan memakai mantel yang cukup untung melindungi tubuh nya dari hawa dingin . Jeon Jungkook nama Namja tersebut menghembuskan nafasnya sehingga mengeluarkan asap karna cuaca yang dingin .

" hey Jeon Jungkook " Jungkook memutar tubuh nya melawan arah saat orang yang tidak dia ingin temui malah berada di hadapan nya .

" Jeon Jungkook apa ini sikap mu kepada guru mu yang habis kau pukul dan kau ludahi "

Langkah Jungkook terhenti dan memutar tubuhnya kembali menghadap orang itu .

" Kau bukan guru ku saat ini Kim sialan dan apa peduli ku atas sikap ku saat ini " Jungkook kembali memutar tubuhnya dan berniat untuk meninggalkan orang itu yang ternyata adalah seorang Kim Taehyung musuh abadi nya .

" bagaimana kalau kita membuat perjanjian " Jungkook membatalkan niat nya untuk meninggalkan orang itu .

" apa yang kau ingin kan Kim sialan ? " Taehyung tersenyum saat Jungkook merespon apa yang dia katakan .

" aku akan memberitahu mu besok tapi sebelum itu kau harus merubah warna rambut mu menjadi hitam dan kau lepaskan piercing di telinga mu itu " Jungkook mendelik mendegar pernyataan Taehyung .

" Brengsek aku tidak – "

" ini peraturan pertama dalam perjanjian kita , aku bersumpah ini akan sangat menguntungkan bagi mu " Taehyung memotong ucapan Jungkook yang ingin membantahnya .

" baiklah " Taehyung sedikit terkejut saat Jungkook dengan mudah nya menuruti perintahnya .

" tapi , kau harus melakukan hal yang sama dengan ku , rubah warna rambut mu seperti ku , kau juga harus melepaskan piercing kebanggaanmu itu dan "

" kau harus menunggu ku di depan gerbang serta memakaikan ku dasi di depan gerbang itu "

 _To be continue_

 _Sorry for typo , maaf juga kalo penulsannya masih belum rapi . buat semua yang review , fav , follow thanks u so much dear maaf belum bisa bales review kalian satu per satu . . dan untuk yang nanya ini ini uke Jungkook apa bukan jawaban jelas dong ini uke Jungkook secara aku kan vkook hard shipper . aku juga terinspirasi sama ceritanya alestie yang captivated jadi agak sedikit ngambil gambaran dari situ ... aku 98L , panggil aja aku Phiie karna kalo author kesan nya aku udah mahir banget gitu .. hahahah ..so see you next chapter_


	3. Chapter 3 : Agreement

Chapter 3 : Agreement

 **Fools**

 **Chapter 3 : Agreement**

 **By : StepTae**

 **Fiction**

 **[Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook]**

 **M**

 **Drama , AU: School-life**

 **Warning !**

 **Boyxboy, Rating may change , First FF for VKOOK**

 **Sumarry :**

" _Jeon Jungkook mari kita melakukan perjanjian , kau menuruti semua perkataan ku dan kau bebas melakukan apapun kepada Ku "_

* * *

Pagi hari ini di Bangtan High School terlihat berbeda dari pagi biasanya , terlihat para siswa siswi yang berdatangan melirik bingung ke arah gerbang sekolah mereka . mereka terus memandang bingung orang yang berdiri tepat di pintu gerbang sekolah mereka .

Mereka tahu itu adalah Kim Taehyung guru pengganti yang baru masuk kemarin dan mendapat pukulan tepat di rahangnya oleh si brandalan Jeon Jungkook dan yang membuat mereka bingung adalah Kim Taehyung sang guru pengganti berdiri dengan tegap dengan penampilan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya .

Kim taehyung saat ini menggunakan Kemeja putih polos yang di masukan dengan rapi di dalam celana bahan warna hitam milik nya , dia bahkan menggulung lengan Kemeja Putihnya sampai se atas sikut . Rambutnya yang Sebelumnya berwarna Orange terang berupa menjadi warna hitam gelap yang senada dengan kedua bola matanya , rambutnya dia biarkan jatuh menutupi kening nya . jangan Lupakan Piercing yang kemarin menghiasi telinga nya kini sudah menghilang membuat penampilan nya begitu tampan.

Taehyung berdiri dengan gusar di depan gerbang sekolah , dia tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian tapi kini demi seorang Jeon Jungkook si Brengsek dia harus tetap berdiri disini dan menunggu bocah tengik itu datang .

Taehyung melirik arloji yang melingkar dengan manis di lengan nya . Taehyung mendecah saat waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 8 pagi yang berarti tinggal 30 menit lagi bel masuk sekolah dan sudah di pastikan makin banyak siswa yang akan berdatangan .

" Ku bunuh kau Jeon Jungkook jika kau tidak datang dan menuruti ku " Taehyung mendesis saat makin banyak siswa yang melihatnya secara terang-terangan . Taehyung hampir saja menyerah dan memutuskan untuk masuk sebelum dia melihat bocah yang dia tunggu sedang berjalan dengan santai ke arah nya .

Jeon Jungkook Dia akan menjadi pusat perhatian hari ini , bagaimana tidak ? rambutnya yang berwarna ungu berubah menjadi hitam gelap saeperti warna rambut Kim taehyung , modelnya rambutnya pun di ubah menjadi serupa seperti milik Taehyung jangan lupakan juga piercing yang selalu melekat di telinganya kini sudah menghilang . Jungkook bagaikan Sebuah kesempurnaan jika seperti ini , dia terlihat tampan dan manis secara bersamaan .

Taehyung mendecah saat menyadari Jungkook tidak merubah gaya berpakaian nya , jika taehyung begitu rapi maka Jungkook adalah kebalikan nya dia begitu berantakan , seragam nya yang pendek itu di keluarkan dan taehyung yakin jika jungkook mengangkat kedua tangan nya maka pinggang ramping itu akan terlihat .

Jungkook berdiri tepat di hadapan Taehyung Dengan Seringai yang terpasang di bibir tipis nya .

" Wow kau terlihat tampan jika seperti ini Kim Sialan " Jungkook tertawa pelan setelah mengatakan hal itu .

" kau Juga Jeon Brengsek , kau terlihat begitu Sexy dan manis dengan rambut hitam mu , Ya tuhan kau seperti kelinci penggoda jika seperti itu " Taehyung terkekeh saat tawa Jungkook terhenti dan mendelik tajam ke arah nya .

" Kau benar-benar ingin ku pukul kembali "

" untuk Hari ini tidak Jeon Brengsek aku masih harus mengajar sampai sore nanti dan aku tak ingin mengajar dengan wajah lebam seperti kemarin " Taehyung dengan segera memasang siaga untuk menahan jungkook yang sekiranya akan memukulnya nanti .

" kau berisik sekali Kim Sialan lebih baik kau Sekarang memasangkan dasi untuk ku " Jungkook mengeluarkan dasi sekolahnya dari dalam kantong celananya dan memberikan nya kepada Taehyung .

" Mendekat lah bocah " Jungkook melangkah semakin mendekati Taehyung . Taehyung mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Jungkook untuk mempermudah nya mememasangkan dasi di leher Jungkook .

Dengan jarak sedekat ini mereka dapat melihat betapa indahnya pasangan di hadapan mereka . Jungkook menahan nafasnya saat hembusan nafas taehyung menyentuh permukaan lehernya . Jungkook Memejamkan Matanya saat Taehyung semakin mendekatkan tubuh mereka dan menghapus jarak di antara mereka .

" Kelinci bodoh kenapa kau menutup mata mu seperti itu , kau berharap aku mencium mu ? " Jungkook dengan segera membuka kedua matanya dan medelik tajam taehyung yang tertawa di hadapannya .

" brengsek kau Kim sialan " Jungkook mendesis saat suara tawa taehyung semakin kencang .

Tawa taehyung terhenti saat dengan tiba-tiba Jungkook menarik kerah kemeja kerjanya dengan kencang membuat hidung mereka bersentuhan .

" Hey Kim sialan kenapa kau tidak menggunakan dasi mu ? apa kau lupa ? Jangan Khawatir karna hari ini Jungkook sedang baik maka aku membawakan nya special untuk mu " Jungkook mengambil sebuah dasi berwarna hitam dari kantong celana nya .

Taehyung membulatkan matanya saat Jungkook merapatkan tubuh mereka hingga bersentuhan , dengan jarak sedekat ini taehyung dapat mencium aroma parfum Jungkook yang keluar dari lekukan leher Jungkook . Taehyung bergidik saat tangan Jungkook melingkar di lehernya dan merasakan permukaan tangan Jungkook yang Lembut menyentuh tengkuk belakangnya .

" Hey Kim Sialan jangan bilang kau tegang saat ini " Shit Taehyung mengumpat dalam hati saat Jungkook berbisik dengan pelan di telinganya , _Tahan diri mu Kim Taehyung ._

Jungkook menyeringai saat taehyung tak berkutik saat ini . hanya sebentar karna selanjutnya Jungkook membulatkan matanya saat Taehyung memegang pinggangnya dengan kedua lengan nya .

" Jangan berpikir kau bisa menang dari ku Jeon Jungkook , aku memegang kendali atas diri mu " Taehyung berbisik tepat di telinga Jungkook .

Jika orang melihat mereka mungkin mereka akan di bilang pasangan yang sedang berciuman saat ini tapi jika kita medekat kita akan mendengar bahwa mereka sedang mengumpat satu sama lain .

* * *

" Jadi ? " Taehyung mengerutkan Kening nya saat Park Jimin sahabat terbaiknya yang menjabat sebagai Guru sama sepertinya datang ke ruangnya dengan senyum aneh yang terus terpasang di bibirnya .

" Jadi apa ?" Jimin mencibir saat taehyung ber pura-pura bodoh di hadapanya .

" Jadi ada Hubungan apa kau dengan Murid nakal tapi pintar bernama Jeon Jungkook Itu " Jimin menjawab dengan jengkel pertanyaan nya sahabat sehidup sematinya itu .

" Oh itu , hanya sebatas guru dan murid " Jimin memukul meja di hadapan Taehyung membuat Taehyung terlonjak mundur dari kursinya karna terkejut .

" Ya Tuhan Park Jimin Berhenti membuat ku Terkejut Seperti " Taehyung menatap Tajam Jimin yang di menganggap kalo itu sudah biasa .

" seharusnya aku yang mengatakan Ya Tuhan pada mu Kim Taehyung , Bagaimana Mungkin kau mengatakan kau hanya memiliki hubungan guru dan murid sedangkan kau berciuman di depan gerbang tadi pagi , ku tegas kan kau BERCIUMAN " Jimin berucap dengan mengebu-gebu dan kembali memukul meja yang berada di hadapan nya .

" aku memang hanya memiliki hubungan sebatas guru dan murid dengan nya , dan aku sama sekali tidak berciuman dengan nya tadi pagi di depan gerbang. ku tegaskan kami TIDAK BERCIUMAN PARK JIMIN " Taehyung berteriak dan mengulang apa yang di ucap kan Jimin Tadi .

" Kau fikir aku percaya ? bagaimana mungkin kau dan sih Jeon Jungkook berpenampilan sama hari ini , rambut kalian bahkan kalian melepas piercing kebanggan kalian itu di hari yang bersamaan . Kalian ingin bermain kode-kodean dengan ku hah ? "

" Ya tuhan Park Jimin kenapa kau tidak percaya pada ku , kami terlibat perjanjian dan kau tidak perlu tahu akan hal itu " Taehyung memijit keningnya yang terasa pening saat meladeni seorang Park Jimin .

" Kapan kalian terlibat perjanjian ? setahu ku kemarin kau masih mengibarkan bendera perang dengan nya , ah aku tahu kau berkencan dengan nya tadi malam bukan ? pantas saja kau tidak ingin ikut dengan ku ternyata kau pergi berkencan dengan bocah – " ucapan jimin terpotong saat seseorang membanting pintu ruangan Taehyung secara tiba-tiba dan masuk ke dalam ruang Taehyung siapa lagi orang itu kalo bukan seorang Jeon Jungkook .

" Ya tuhan apa kalian tidak bisa tidak membuat ku tidak terkejut untuk hari ini " taehyung mendesis dan memandang tajam Jungkook yang tidak di tanggapi oleh Jeon Jungkook .

" aku tidak peduli akan diri mu Kim sialan , aku kesini hanya ingin membicarakan soal perjanjian kita " Jungkook dengan angkuh melewati Jimin dan berdiri di hadapan Taehyung .

" baiklah , Jeon Jungkook " Taehyung menatap tajam Jungkook tepat di kedua bola matanya .

" _perjanjian nya adalah kau menuruti semua perkataan ku dan kau bebas melakukan apapun kepada Ku "_

 _To be Continue .._

Hai Phiie balik lagi , buat kak Agizera makasih banyak ya udah kasih Phiie saran yang bermafaat , Phiie ga tersinggung kok sama sekali enggak malah Phie jadi berfikir kalo itu bener juga , Phiie juga Cuma terinspirasi dari ceritanya kak alesrie selain itu Phiie berusaha mikir sendiri heheh tapi nama nya genre dalam fanfic kan rata-rata seperti kak . makasih ya kak Agizera Phiie jadi bisa intropeksi .

Dan makasih buat semuanyaa ya baik yang follow , favorit dan review phiie sayang kalian semua . Maaf jika penulisannya masih belum rapi Phiie akan bekerja keras supaya kalian nyaman bacanya .

Doakan Phiie semoga sering-sering dapet ide buat lanjut ceritanya . See you Next chapter ..

 **Big Thanks For :**

 **[ParkZel211][YulJeon][bbihunminkook][raisanurulh]machillaloannindisch1][eclaire Delange] [kookiestaetae][Kira ][Lee Shikuni][utsukushii02][ulyalenivk3001][Shun Akira][milapriscella25][jelbang][FunGunRun][Agizera]**


	4. Chapter 4 : Agreement II

Chapter 4 : Agreement II

 **Fools**

 **Chapter 4 : Agreement II**

 **By : StepTae**

 **Fiction**

 **[Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook]**

 **M**

 **Drama , AU: School-life**

 **Warning !**

 **Boyxboy, Rating may change , First FF for VKOOK**

 **Sumarry :**

" _Jeon Jungkook mari kita melakukan perjanjian , kau menuruti semua perkataan ku dan kau bebas melakukan apapun kepada Ku "_

" _perjanjian nya adalah kau menuruti semua perkataan ku dan kau bebas melakukan apapun kepada Ku "_

* * *

Chapter 4

.

.

Jungkook terdiam sejenak mendengar perjanjian yang Taehyung Katakan . Otak cerdasnya mencerna dengan baik maksud dari perkataan Taehyung tadi .sedangkan Jimin hanya terdiam tidak mengerti maksud dari pembicaraan guru dan murid di hadapan nya .

Suasana hening masih berlangsung di ruang kerja Taehyung . Taehyung menatap penuh harap pada bocah yang berdiri di hadapannya , Raut ekspresi Jungkook tidak terbaca bocah itu terlihat masih mencerna bait perbait perkataan yang Taehyung Ucapkan tadi .

Taehyung berdehem cukup keras untuk memberitahu Jungkook bahwa dia sedang menunggu jawaban dari bocah itu . sedangkan Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan raut bingung di wajah nya . Jika predikat anak nakal yang melekat pada diri Jungkook tidak ada maka Jungkook terlihat sangat manis saat ini .

" jadi Jeon Jungkook-Ssi Apakah kau setuju ?" Taehyung akhirnya bertanya lebih dulu saat dirasa Jungkook masih tidak menjawabnya .

" Hhm , Kim sialan kenapa kau menawarkan perjajajian bodoh itu kepada ku ?" Jungkook berdehem ringan saat dirasa kerongkonganya mulai kering .

Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang sedang memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyannya . Kemudian Taehyung menangkup wajah tampan nya dengan kedua lengan dan menatap intens Jungkook , membuat Jungkook terpana untuk beberapa saat .

" Karna hanya itu yang dapat aku tawarkan pada mu " Jungkook mendecah kecewa mendengar jawaban Taehyung .

" Kau pikir aku tertarik dengan mu sialan " Jungkook menjawab dengan sinis perkataan Taehyung .

" kau pikir melakukan apa sampai harus membuat mu tertarik ? kau pikir aku akan membiarkan mu begitu saja untuk meniduri ku hah ? " Pipi Jungkook bersemu merah saat taehyung berkata seperti itu dengan mudahnya .

" brengsek bukan itu maksud ku ! " Jungkook mencoba menyangkal dari apa yang Taehyung Tuduhkan padanya tadi .

" lalu ? coba jelaskan Kepada ku apa maksud perkataan mu tadi bocah mesum ?" taehyung tersenyum tipis saat ekspresi panik terlihat di wajah Jungkook , jangan lupakan pipi yang merona menghiasinya , jeon Jungkook terlihat seperti kelinci yang manis saat ini .

" brengsek Jika kau hanya ingin mengejek ku lebih baik aku pergi dari sini " Jungkook berniat untuk meninggalkan ruangan Taehyung sebelum Taehyung memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya untuk tetap di ruangan nya .

" Jadi maksud dari kau bebas melakukan apapun kepada ku adalah kau bebas untuk menyuruh ku melakukan apapun selama itu di batas normal dengan syarat kau harus menuruti semua perintah ku di sekolah "Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang mengerutkan dahi nya seperti sedang berfikir .

" bukan kah jika seperti ini sama saja ? lalu apa maksud perkataan mu kemarin bahwa aku akan mendapatkan keuntungan ?" Jungkook menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada nya seperti sedang melakukan negoisasi dengan Taehyung .

" Keuntungan yang ku maksud adalah kau hanya menuruti perkataan ku saat berada di sekolah sedangkan kau bebas melakukan apapun kepada ku selama 24 jam penuh "

* * *

" Park Jimin apa kau tidak ada jam mengajar hari ini sehingga kau masih betah untuk berada disini ? " Taehyung bertanya kepada Jimin yang masih terdiam di kursinya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari kertas-kertas yang sedang dia kerjakan saat ini .

" Ya tuhan Kim Taehyung aku seperti menonton sebuah drama tadi " Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan mata yang berbinar dan di balas tatapan bingung dari nya .

" apa Maksudnya ?"

" kau tahu , kau terlihat seperti suami yang sedang melakukan negoisasi dengan istri mu "

" aku belum menikah dan mempunyai istri Park Jimin "

" aku kan mengatakan terlihat seperti itu , bukan sungguhan bodoh " Jimin mencibir Taehyung yang menatap nya .

" darimana nya terlihat ? kami bahkan hampir menghancurkan ruang ini tadi " Jimin mendecah menaggapi ucapan Taehyung .

" justru karna kalian hampir menghancurkan ruang ini , itu terlihat seperti pertengkaran rumah tangga " Taehyung mengelengkan kepala nya mendengar jawaban Jimin .

" Jeon Jungkook jika di gabungkan dengan Kim Taehyung adalah bencana Park Jimin "

" Kau salah , Jeon Jungkook jika di gabungkan dengan Kim Taehyung adalah Kesempurnaan yang abadi "

* * *

Sudah dua bulan sejak perjanjian antara Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook itu di mulai . mereka masih sering bertengkar karna Jungkook sering melanggar apa yang Taehyung katakan dan Taehyung sering tidak melaksanakan tugas nya dengan baik . mereka memang sering bertengkar tapi tak pernah lebih dari lima jam karna setelah itu Taehyung akan meminta maaf kepada Jungkook walaupun Taehyung tahu bukan dirinya yang salah tapi karna kekerasan kepala seorang Jeon Jungkook dengan Terpaksa Kim Taehyung melakukannya .

Tapi untuk hari ini berbeda , di Bangtan High School sedang terjadi masalah besar saat ini . seorang siswa di ketahui sedang membawa obat sejenis heroin di dalam tas sekolah nya dan siswa yang di tuduh adalah Jeon Jungkook .

Saat ini Jeon Jungkook sedang di hakimi di ruang guru setelah dirinya melakukan tes kesehatan di sekolahnya untuk membuktikan dirinya tidak bersalah . Jeon Jungkook duduk dengan santai walaupun dirinya sedang di kelilingi oleh guru nya .

" Jadi Jeon Jungkook apa obat itu milik mu ?" Jungkook mendecah kesal saat seorang guru menanyakan hal yang sama pada diri nya .

" sudah berapa kali ku bilang itu bukan punya ku " Jungkook menjawab jengkel pertanyaan tersebut dan melirik sinis guru yang bertanya pada nya .

" tapi sudah jelas barang itu berada di dalam tas mu , seluruh sekolah ini tahu bahwa kau tidak pernah meninggalkan tas pun barang sebentar pun " seorang guru tiba-tiba memberikan pertanyaan yang menyudutkan diri nya .

" mana ku tahu barang sialan itu ada di tas ku , aku bahkan tak pernah membuka tas ku sekalipun selama seminggu ini "

" kau mencoba menyangkal ? bagaimana mungkin anak brandalan seperti mu tidak menggunakan obat seperti itu " Jungkook mendelik Tajam kepada gurunya yang telah mengatakan hal itu kepada nya . Rahang Jungkook mengeras wajah nya memerah menahan marah , tangan nya terkepal erat hendak memukul orang tersebut dan Taehyung berjaga-jaga menanti saat tiba nya seorang Jeon Jungkook mengamuk disana .

Jungkook berdiri dan dengan segera menghampiri guru tersebut membuat Taehyung dengan sigap dan menahan Tangan Jungkook . Jungkook mendelik Tajam ke arah Taehyung dan hampir memukul Taehyung sebelum seorang petugas kedokteran di sekolah nya datang dan memberikan hasil test kesehatan yang tadi Jungkook lakukan .

" Positif Jeon Jungkook memakai obat heroin tersebut "

.

.

 _To be Continue_

 _Hai Phiie balik lagi , maaf ya kemarin phiie ga update . di usahakan phiie update tiap hari . maaf kalo masih ada typo yang berteberan mohon di maklumi . heheh_


	5. Chapter 5 : Dark & Wild

Chapter 5: Dark & Wild

 **Fools**

 **Chapter 5 Dark & Wild**

 **By : StepTae**

 **Fiction**

 **[Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook]**

 **M**

 **Drama , AU: School-life**

 **Warning !**

 **Boyxboy, Rating may change , First FF for VKOOK**

 **Sumarry :**

" _Jeon Jungkook mari kita melakukan perjanjian , kau menuruti semua perkataan ku dan kau bebas melakukan apapun kepada Ku "_

* * *

" _Positif Jeon Jungkook memakai obat heroin tersebut "_

 _._

 _._

Chapter 5

.

.

Jungkook benci saat ini , saat semua orang memandang hina kepada nya seolah dirinya sebuah kotoran yang mengganggu seolah dirinya sampah tak berguna yang mengotori lingkungan tersebut .

Jungkook tahu seberapa takutnya teman-temannya di sekolah kepadanya , pasti akan ada yang membencinya dan Jungkook tidak pernah peduli akan hal itu tapi saat ini , semua itu berbeda , seseorang telah mengusik hidup nyaman Jungkook saat ini , Jungkook tidak pernah mengusik atau mencampuri kehidupan orang lain dan saat orang lain itu dengan berani nya mencampuri hidup nya , Jungkook tidak akan tinggal diam .

Jungkook melirik sinis Taehyung yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya .

" kau ingin menghakimi ku juga Kim Sialan ? "

' aku tak pernah menghakimi mu dan aku juga tidak sepenuhnya percaya tentang yang kau katakan " Taehyung menatap lurus tepat ke dalam manik mata Jungkook .

" memang nya kapan kau percaya pada ku ? bukankah kau sama saja dengan guru-guru brengsek didalam sana " Jungkook mendecih menampilkan raut tidak suka atas pernyataan taehyung .

" sulit untuk percaya dengan mu saat semua bukti tepat mengarah pada mu Jungkook , lagi pula memang benar apa yang dikatakan guru Baek siswa brandalan seperti mu tidak mungkin tidak memakainya " Jungkook Tahu dengan semua eksistensinya sebagai siswa brandal membuatnya di pandang buruk oleh semua guru .

Jungkook Pikir Taehyung berbeda , jungkook pikir Taehyung mengerti akan dirinya tapi tidak Taehyung sama seperti yang lain , Taehyung sama Bajingannya dengan orang-orang disana yang memandangnya dengan sebelah mata . Rahang Jungkook mengeras Tangan nya terkepal erat saat menyadari dirinya hanya di jadikan sebagai robot oleh Kim Taehyung , robot yang akan menuruti segala perintahnya hanya dengan iming-iming sebuah Janji .

" aku salah menilai mu Kim Sialan , ku pikir kau orang yang berbeda dari mereka , ku pikir kau tidak akan mengatur diriku seperti mereka tapi ternyata kau tidak ada beda nya dengan mereka kau mencoba mengatur ku tapi dengan cara yang berbeda , cih hebat sekali kau " Taehyung tahu Jungkook sudah salah paham dengan mengartikan maksud perkataannya , bocah itu terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan tanpa berfikir lebih panjang lagi dan Taehyung menyadari ada aura membunuh yang keluar dari dalam diri Jungkook .

" aku ku buktikan kalau diriku tidak bersalah dan aku akan ku pastikan untuk menghajar satu persatu orang yang telah menghina ku seperti ini " Jungkook melangkah melewati Taehyung dengan menabrak bahu Taehyung dengan kasar dia tidak akan pernah main – main dengan apa yang dia katakan dan dia akan membuktikan akan hal itu .

* * *

Jungkook Tahu ini bukan tempat nya , dia memang nakal tapi dia tidak akan pernah sudi untuk menginjakkan kaki nya ke dalam gedung itu . tapi karna tikus kecil yang kotor yang sedang bermain dengan nya ada di dalam sana , dia akan melanggar batasan yang dia buat untuk diri nya sendiri . Memasuki sebuah club yang berisi manusia – manusia menjijikkan didalam nya .

Tidak sulit bagi Jungkook untuk masuk ke dalam sana , hanya menggunakan kekuasaanya sebagai anak orang terpandang yang memiliki kekuasaan dimana-mana maka dia akan dengan mudah melewati nya .

Jungkook terdiam sebentar saat mengetahui tikus kotor itu juga masih berstatus di bawah umur sama dengan nya dan dia dengan mudah nya masuk ke sebuah club malam di kawasan elit yang memiliki keamanan luar biasa ketat nya . Jungkook menyeringai saat mengetahui musuh nya memiliki kawasan luas dan memiliki orang penting di dalam sana dan sebentar lagi dia akan mengacaukan tempat itu .

Jungkook mengeryit aneh saat suara – suara aneh yang menghentakkan berdengung di telinga nya dan beberapa orang yang menurut nya bodoh sedang menggerakan tubuh nya tidak jelas .

Jungkook berjalan menghampiri meja yang berbentuk bundar dengan seseorang yang berdiri di tengah- tengah meja tersebut yang Jungkook Yakni sebagai seorang bartender. Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di antara beberapa Kursi kosong dan seseorang yang Jungkook yakin sebagai bartender tadi menghampiri nya .

" Kau terlihat sedang kesal dan aura hitam jelas terasa dari dalam tubuh mu , jadi kau ingin meminum apa yang sekira nya dapat menenangkan diri mu " Jungkook mendecih tidak suka pada orang di hadapan nya , orang ini terlalu berisik , banyak bicara dan sok tahu akan diri nya dan Jungkook tidak menyukai akan hal itu .

" Aku mencari seseorang bernama Kim Sungkyu kau tahu dia dimana ? " Jungkook berucap cukup keras saat musik-musik itu terdengar lebih kencang dari sebelum nya .

" Kim Sungkyu ?" bartender itu memajukan tubuh nya mendekat ke arah Jungkook saat suara Jungkook tidak terdengar Jelas .

" Ya Kim Sungkyu , Kau mengenal nya ? " Jungkook ikut memajukan tubuh nya ke arah bartender itu dan berbicara tepat di telinga bartender tersebut .

" Orang yang kau maksud itu Kim SungKyu yang bersekolah di Bangtan High School ? "

" Memang nya ada beberapa Kim Sungkyu yang kau kenal ? kenapa kau bodoh sekali hanya untuk mengenali seseorang " Jungkook berucap Jengkel saat bartender tersebut mengulang-ulang kembali pertanyaannya dan itu membuang – buang waktu bagi seorang Jeon Jungkook .

" Ya tuhan , Kau galak sekali , aku kan hanya ingin memastikan Sungkyu yang kau maksud itu orang yang ku kenal apa tidak "

" Jadi kau mengenal Sungkyu yang Ku maksud itu tidak ? " Jungkook memutar bola mata malas menanggapi orang yang ada di hadapannya .

" Jika Sungkyu yang kau maksud itu adalah Sungkyu yang ku Kenal maka dia sedang duduk se arah jarum jam " Jungkook memutar kepala nya mencoba mencari orang itu dan Gotcha ! dia menemukan mainannya sedang duduk dan tertawa dengan gembira disana dan seringai di bibir Jungkook semakin lebar saat sebentar lagi dia akan membuat orang itu merintih kesakitan dan memohon – mohon di kakinya .

Jungkook bangkit dari Kursi nya dan melangkah ke arah orang yang dia cari . belum sempat Jungkook berjalan menghampiri orang itu , Jungkook membalik tubuhnya ke arah Bartender itu yang masih memasang ekspresi bingung di wajahnya , dia memberikan senyum manis nya ke arah bartender tersebut .

" Terima kasih hhm.. " Seolah mengerti maksud perkataan Jungkook , Bartender tersebut tersenyum manis ke arah nya .

" Jin panggil saja aku Jin Hyung "

" ah Terima kasih Banyak atas Informasinya Jin Hyung " dan Jungkook kembali melangkah mendekati sosok yang dia cari .

Jungkook menghentikan langkah nya sejauh 2 meter dari tempat orang tersebut dari jarak sedekat ini dia dapat mendengar apa yang tikus kotor itu katakan .

" Kalian tahu bagaimana ekspresi sih jeon Bajingan itu ? dia terlihat begitu menyedihkan bahkan kekasih nya saja tidak percaya akan diri nya " Jungkook mengerutkan kening nya mendengar kata kekasih keluar dari mulut orang tersebut . Kapan diri nya mempunyai kekasih ? dia bahkan tidak dekat dengan orang manapun di sekolah .

" hey memangnya siapa kekasih dari sih Jeon Brengsek itu ? apa orang yang kau maksud itu sih Kim Taehyung guru baru itu ?" seseorang bertanya kepada Sungkyu mewakili Jungkook yang masih terdiam .

" Tentu saja sih Taehyung itu , aku sangat Yakin bahwa mereka berpacaran siapa lagi orang yang mampu merubah seorang Jeon Jungkook dalam satu hari selain Kim Taehyung kau bahkan tidak tahu bahwa mereka berciuman di depan gerbang sekolah "

Jungkook melebarkan mata nya mendengar ucapan Sungkyu . _Kapan dirinya dan sih Kim sialan itu berciuman ? mereka bahkan masih mengibarkan bendera perang saat ini_.

" Mereka gila , bagaimana mungkin mereka melakukan itu di sekolah " ada sebuah nada tak percaya dari seseorang begitu berdengar pernyataan SungKyu .

" Tapi itu lah Kenyataan nya seluruh siswa di Bangtan High School sudah tahu kalau sih Jeon Sialan itu hanya akan bertekuk lutut di kaki Kim Taehyung dan sudah di pastikan saat Kim Taehyung tidak percaya lagi dengan itu pasti sangat menyakitkan untuk orang seperti sih Brengsek itu "

" Tapi Nyata nya aku masih mampu berdiri disini untuk menghabisi mu Kim SungKyu " SungKyu membulatkan mata nya saat sosok yang dia bicarakan tadi tengah berdiri di hadapannya , Jeon Jungkook Bagaikan malaikat kegelapan saat ini , diri nya terus tersenyum Ke arah Sungkyu yang Sungkyu yakin itu bukan lah suatu petanda baik .

" Jeon Ju-Jungkook " kerongkongannya terasa kering saat menyebut nama itu seolah seseorang tengah mengikat lehernya dengan sebuah tali . Jungkook menyeringai saat Sungkyu terlihat ketakutan di hadapannya .

" Wae Kim Sungkyu ? apa ada yang salah dengan ku " Jungkook semakin mendekat ke arah Sungkyu dan menduduki sebuah meja mini di hadapan Sungkyu .

" Ya tuhan Sungkyu kau berkeringat begitu Banyak , apa kau sakit ? " Jungkook menampilkan wajah Khawatir nya dan menyapu keringat sungKyu dengan sapu tangan yang dia bawa hal itulah yang membuat Sungkyu semakin ketakutan .

" Sungkyu kenapa kau menjadi pendiam bukan kah kau sedang membicara hubungan aku dengan guru kita Kim Taehyung " demi semua orang di muka bumi ini Sungkyu tidak pernah merasa setakut ini hanya karna di tatap seseorang . Jungkook terlihat beda tidak ada ekspresi brandalan di wajah nya saat ini , wajah nya hanya menampilkan ekspresi polos yang membuat SungKyu Sulit menebak apa yang sedang di pikirkan Seorang Jeon Jungkook .

" Sungkyu Kau Tahu , aku tidak suka di usik , aku tidak suka di ganggu tapi kenapa kau mengganggu ku " rengekan manja keluar dari mulut manis Jungkook menimbulkan sesuatu yang menegangkan bagi Sungkyu .

" Kau Tahu bukan konsekuensi yang harus di terima akibat mengganggu kehidupan seorang Jeon Jungkook ? " Semua terlalu cepat bagi Sungkyu , Terlalu cepat untuk menghindar dari lemparan botol bir yang tepat mengenai kepala nya yang sontak membuat darah membanjiri wajah nya .

Jeritan – jeritan dari para pengunjung yang melihat kejadian itu meramaikan suasana yang terjadi di club tersebut . Jungkook menarik kerah baju Sungkyu yang sedang meringis kesakitan . Jungkook mengambil gelas berisi bir di atas meja dan menyiramnya tepat diluka Sungkyu yang membuat nya menjerit kesakitan .

Jungkook baru ingin memberikan pukulan nya ke arah wajah Sungkyu sebelum seseorang menarik nya dan memberikan pukulan tepat di pipi kanan nya sehingga membuat nya mundur beberapa langkah .

Jungkook mengelap ujung bibir yang berdarah karna pukulan orang tersebut , dia menggeram marah dan memandang Tajam orang yang telah memukul nya itu .

" Kau Tahu kau memukul orang yang salah , Karna jika kau melukai ku kau tidak hanya ber urusan dengan ku tapi kau akan ber urusan dengan Kim Namjoon kau kenal dia bukan ? " Seluruh orang mendadak hening ekspresi ketakutan jelas terpancar dari para pengunjung dan Jungkook menyukai saat-saat seperti ini , dimana semua orang akan menjerit kesakitan dan memohon ampun pada nya .

* * *

Keadaan di bangtan High School terlihat hening , Jam pelajaran yang hampir di mulai membuat para siswa sudah duduk dengan rapi di kelas mereka masing – masing . Taehyung berjalan seorang diri melewati lorong-lorong yang sepi langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar jeritan-jeritan penuh kepanikan memenuhi telinganya , Taehyung memutar tubuh nya dan mendapati seorang Jeon Jungkook sedang berjalan kearahnya ,disana dia dengan pakaian bebasnya yang berantakan dan Taehyung membulatkan mata nya saat melihat Jungkook menyeret seseorang yang masih menjerit kesakitan dengan lebam menghiasi wajahnya dan jangan lupakan darah yang hampir mengering di wajah orang tersebut bahkan masih terlihat darah yang mengalir dari kepala orang itu .

Jungkook melempar tubuh tak berdaya orang tersebut ke arah taehyung . wajah Jungkook begitu Dingin Tak terbaca ada beberapa luka menghiasi wajah mulus nya . Jungkook menatap taehyung dengan dingin dan menendang tubuh orang itu untuk semakin mendekat ke arah Taehyung .

" Aku membawa Bukti yang cukup kuat untuk memukulmu saat ini Kim Sialan "

.

.

.

 _To Be Continue_

 _._

Maaf ya phiie udah jarang Update sekarang , Phiie lagi di sibukin sama proposal – proposal di sekolah jadi susah buat lanjut , tapi phiie usahakan untuk lanjut kok . soory for typo ya . .


	6. Chapter 6 : love ?

_._

 _._

Chapter 6

.

.

 **" Aku membawa Bukti yang cukup kuat untuk memukulmu saat ini Kim Sialan "**

Taehyung tidak merasa terkejut saat Jungkook dengan berani nya memberikan sebuah pukulan telak dirahangnya membuat tubuhnya mundur beberapa langkah. Taehyung mengusap cairan merah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN GURUMU!" suara teriak seseorang mampu mengalihkan tatapan bengis Jungkook dari Taehyung ke arah sosok wanita bernama Baek Ji young yang tengah berdiri di antara kerumunan orang yang mengelilingi mereka.

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok wanita tersebut dan berdiri tepat dihadapan wanita itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan huh ? kau pikir kau ini si-"

"pelacur" Jungkook menatap lurus ke dalam manic mata wanita itu dengan tatapan paling tajam dan paling dingin yang dia miliki.

"Mwo? Apa yang kau katakan ?" wanita itu tampak tidak percaya akan perkataan yang diucapkan oleh Jungkook

"kau seorang pelacur" Jungkook memperjelas ucapannya membuat wajah wanita itu memerah menahan amarahnya dan hampir melayangkan tangannya ke arah wajah Jungkook sebelum Jungkook menahan pergerakan tangan wanita itu dan mencengkramnya.

"akhh " wanita itu menjerit saat Jungkook semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya. Taehyung yang melihat itu dengan segera menarik Jungkook agar melepaskan cengkramannya.

"kau boleh memukul ku tapi jangan menyakitinya" Taehyung tidak bahwa perkataan Taehyung mampu melukai perasaan Jungkook.

Jungkook menepis tangan Taehyung dan menatap tajam Taehyung

"kau bajingan" Taehyung menganggukkan kepala nya menyetujui ucapan Jungkook

"Ya, aku memang bajingan jadi silakan kau pukul aku" Jungkook mengabaikan ucapan Taehyung dan berjalan mendekati Sungkyu yang tergeletak tidak berdaya.

"katakan yang sejujurnya siapa yang menyuruhmu Kim Sungkyu?" Jungkook menarik rambut Sungkyu dengan kasar membuat Sungkyu menjerit kesakitan

"gu-guru b-baek yang menyuruh ku Jungkook, ku mohon ampuni a-aku" suara Sungkyu terdengar lirik dan tertatih, dirinya sudah tidak sangguh menahan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya akibat pukulan Jungkook.

Semua orang yang mendengar ucapan Sungkyu serentak memandang ke arah Baek Ji Young, membuat wanita itu membeku seketika

"di-dia bohong a-aku tidak pernah menyuruhnya me-melakukan itu, dia berbohong, dia Berbohong" Guru Baek mengelengkan kepalanya dengan panic menepis perkataan yang di katakan oleh Sungkyu.

"dia benar Baek Ji Young-ssi" ucapan tiba-tiba yang dilontarkan Taehyung membuat suasana hening seketika.

"Ka-kau menuduh ku Juga guru Kim?" Guru Baek menatap tidak percaya ke arah Taehyung.

"aku tidak menuduh mu karna aku berkata benar guru Baek, aku mempunyai bukti yang cukup kuat untuk menjebloskan mu ke dalam penjara"

"tidak, tidak, kau bajingan Kim Taehyung " guru Baek menjerit dan berlari ke arah keluar sekolah membuat orang-orang mengejarnya meninggal Taehyung dan Jungkook serta Sungkyu disana.

Taehyung berjalan mendekati Jungkook dan menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut.

" aku sudah memanggil pihak kesehatan untuk mengobati Sungkyu, kau ikut ke ruangku, aku akan mengobati luka mu"

.

.

.

Saat ini Taehyung sedang mengobati luka di wajah Jungkook dengan lembut, dirinya sedikit meringis saat mendapati pipi Jungkook yang terlihat membiru.

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan wajah mu Jungkook" suara Taehyung sarat akan ke khawatiran memandang wajah Jungkook.

Jungkook tidak menjawab ucapan Taehyung dirinya hanya memadang kosong ke depan membiar Taehyung membersihkan lukanya.

"ini akan sedikit sakit, ku mohon kau bisa menahannya" Taehyung mengambil alcohol dan membersihkan luka Jungkook.

"kenapa kau perduli dengan ku" Ucapan Jungkook membuat pergerakan Tangan Taehyung diwajahnya terhenti.

"karna aku harus" Jungkook memandang wajah Taehyung dengan tatapan tidak percaya

"kenapa? Kenapa kau harus perduli dengan ku jika kau nanti menyakiti ku huh" Taehyung meletakan kapas yang digunakan untuk mengobati luka Jungkook dan menarik tengkuk Jungkook menempelkan kedua kening mereka.

"Karna aku mencintai mu" napas Jungkook seolah terhenti mendengar ucapan Taehyung, jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang saat tangan Taehyung mengusap pipinya.

"kau tahu seberapa menderitanya aku saat aku berpura-pura tidak mempercayaimu"

"berpura-pura ?"

"Ya, kau tahu seluruh sekolah ini membicarakan kita, mereka mengatakan bahwa aku berpacaran dengan mu jadi mereka menjebak mu agar aku membenci mu Jungkook"

"tidak mungkin, jika kau menyukai ku kau pasti akan menolong ku"

"aku berniat menolong mu, selepas sekolah aku segera mengunjungi rumah mu tapi maid mu berkata kau tidak ada, dia mengatakan kau pergi menemui seseorang bernama Kim namjoon, aku terus mencarimu mendatangi tempat yang biasa kau datangi tapi kau tidak ada, aku hampir putus asa saat mengetahui aku tidak bisa membantu tapi itu sebelum aku menyadari bahwa sekolah ini menerapkan system keamanan yang kuat, maka dari itu aku memutar kemudi ku ke sekolah dan menyelidikinya melalui cctv dan terbukti bahwa Baek Ji Young yang menyuruh Sungkyu" Jungkook menatap tidak percaya mendengar penjelasan Taehyung

 _Benarkah Taehyung mencarinya ?_

" kau lihat aku bahkan tidak mengganti pakaian ku" Jungkook menatap pakaian Taehyung yang memang sama dengan kemarin

"percayalah, aku mempercayai mu melebihi apapun, karna sekeras apapun aku menyakalnya hati dan pikiran ku hanya tertuju padaku, mereka mempercayai mu melebihi mereka mempercayai Jungkook"

"maka dari itu, Jeon Jungkook jadilah milik ku"

.

.

.

T..B.C


	7. Chapter 7 : Secret

_._

 _._

Chapter 6

.

.

" _ **maka dari itu, Jeon Jungkook jadilah milik ku"**_

 **.**

Jungkook terdiam, merasa terkejut akan ucapan yang baru saja Taehyung lontarkan, terlalu lambat bagi Jungkook untuk mengartikan semuanya, karena Taehyung bergerak lebih cepat dari apa yang dia kira

.

"bukankah terlalu cepat? Bukankah ini terdengar mustahil saat ini? Kau terlalu manis untuk mengucapkan itu kepada ku" Jungkook menatap lurus ke dalam manic mata Taehyung, membuat Taehyung terpaku dengan tatapan tersebut.

"bukankah cinta memang seperti itu? Bukankah dia datang tanpa bisa ku cegah?" ucap Taehyung membalas tatapan Jungkook.

" _kau terlalu asing untuk ku"_ ucap Jungkook dengan mendorong bahu Taehyung perlahan, menjauhkan tubuh Taehyung dari nya.

"Benarkah aku begitu asing untukmu." Taehyung tersenyum miris begitu mendengar ucapan Jungkook, membuat Jungkook mengalihkan wajah agar tidak menatap Taehyung.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu dan tidak ingin mengenal mu." Jungkook Kembali.

Kembali menjadi Jungkook yang sebelumnya, Jungkook berwajah dingin dengan ekspresi datar andalannya.

"kau hanya belum merasa tertarik dengan ku Jungkook." Ucap Taehyung.

"Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini? Apa kah ini cara terbaru mu untuk kembali menaklukkan ku ? kau ingin mengatur hidup kembali? Atau kau ingin mengendalikan ku?" Taehyung hanya menghembuskan napas lelah menanggapi ucapan sinis yang Jungkook berikan padanya.

"bisakah kau mempercayaiku? Hanya untuk kali ini." Lirih Taehyung.

"mempercayai orang yang sudah mengkhianati ku untuk yang kedua kalinya adalah hal yang mustahi untuk ku."

"Aku tidak mengkhianati mu Jungkook, semua yang kulakukan itu-"

"aku tidak perduli, saat kau sudah menjatuhkan harga diriku dan tidak mempercayaiku walaupun itu hanya semata kepura-puraan mu bagi ku itu sama saja, sama-sama sesuatu yang paling ku benci."

"Jadi biarkan aku keluar dari ruangan mu ini sebelum rasa benci diriku kepada mu semakin bertambah." Jungkook segera beranjak dari sopa diruangan Taehyung dan berniat meninggalkan ruangan tersebut sebelum Taehyung lebih dulu menarik lengan Jungkook dan menyatuhkan kedua belah bibir mereka.

Hanya ciuman semata, tanpa lumatan, tanpa kecapan, tanpa _napsu._

Taehyung hanya ingin membuktikan kalau dirinya tulus mencintai Jungkook, tanpa berniat lain seperti yang dimaksud oleh Jungkook.

Jungkook yang yang mendapati bahwa bibir Taehyung tengah berada di atas bibirnya hanya terpaku, _tidak mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini._

Jungkook mencoba memahami perasaan yang Taehyung coba sampaikan lewat ciuman ini, karena Jungkook ingin, _ingin merasakan perasaan seperti itu._

 _Perasaan bahwa dia memiliki seseorang yang mencintainya, perasaan bahwa dirinya tidak akan merasa sendirian, perasaan yang membuatnya nyaman. Dan Hanya Taehyung yang mampu memberikan nya._

 _Bolehkan dia berharap lebih terhadap Taehyung, guru yang selama dua bulan ini mengusik hidupnya, gurunya telah membuat percaya bahwa dia akan…. Bahagia._

Taehyung melepaskan ciumannya saat merasaan napas Jungkook yang sudah mulai ter-engah, kemudian menyatuhkan kembali kedua kening mereka.

"Ku mohon kembalikan Jungkook- _ku_ yang dulu, Jungkook- _ku_ yang telah membuat ku berubah sejauh ini, Ku mohon kembalikan dia kepadaku." Bisik Taehyung lirih dengan nada suaranya yang bergetar.

Jungkook tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Taehyung, siapa Jungkook yang dimaksud Taehyung, dia ini Jungkook dan Jungkook sangat Yakin bahwa dia tidak pernah mengenal Taehyung sebelumnya.

Jungkook berniat menanyakan apa maksud dari ucapan Taehyung, sebelum seseorang dengan lancangnya masuk ke dalam ruangan Taehyung.

"Taehyung apa kau-" Orang itu-Park Jimin- hanya mampu membeku di depan pintu ruangan Taehyung saat melihat posisi yang terlihat begitu intim yang sedang dipertunjukan sahabatnya dengan muridnya itu.

Jungkook yang mengerti maksud dari apa yang di pikirkan jimin dengan segera mendorong Taehyung dan segera keluar dari ruangan Taehyung dengan terburu-buru hingga menabrak bahu Jimin.

Sedangkan Taehyung hanya berdecah kesal akan kedatangan sahabat nya itu.

"Jika kau ingin masuk cepat masuk dan tutup pintunya jangan seperti orang bodoh dengan berdiri disitu." Jimin bergerak tertatih menutup pintu ruangan Taehyung, pikirannya masih _mem-_ proses kejadian yang baru saja dia lihat dan setelah mengerti akan kejadian tersebut membuat jimin memekik tertahan.

"Ya tuhan! Kalian berciuman?" Tanya Jimin antusias membuat Taehyung membuat kedua bola matanya menanggapi tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Ya" ucap Taehyung singkat, membuat pekikan Jimin semakin keras.

Tidak memperdulikan tingkah Jimin, Taehyung mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja kerjanya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Namjoon Hyung."

"… _.."_

"ahh, Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"… _.."_

"Terima kasih telat membantu Jungkook dan terima kasih telah menjaga nya sampai saat ini dan terima kasih telah melindunginya disaat aku tidak ada di sampingnya, aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih padamu Hyung dan aku berhutang budi denganmu."

"… _.."_

"haha baiklah aku mengerti. Mulai saat ini biarkan aku yang menjaganya Hyung."

"… _."_

"Ne."

"… _.."_

"Ne Hyung, Terima kasih. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti." Taehyung mematikan panggilan telponnya dan menyimpan ponselnya dan Taehyung mendecah kesal begitu dia melupakan sesuatu, sesuatu bahwa dia tidak seorang diri di ruangannya saat ini.

Taehyung menatap Jimin yang mungkin sedari tadi memperhatikannya dengan tatapan tajam dan penuh tanda tanya miliknya itu.

"Taehyung siapa Jungkook sebenarnya ? Dan siapa Jungkook bagi mu? Apa hubungan kalian selama ini? Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dan aku tahu kau mempunyai maksud lain di sini, karna tidak mungkin kau mengajak ku menyamar menjadi guru dan melepas kursi _direktur mu_ semudah itu tanpa alasan."

.

.

.

T.B.C


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

.

FOOLS

.

CHAPTER 7

.

KTH + JJK

.

T

.

.

Writter by Stepstephiie ©2017

.

.

 _PRESENT_

 _._

 _._

" _Taehyung siapa Jungkook sebenarnya? Dan siapa Jungkook bagi mu? Apa hubungan kalian selama ini? Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dan aku tahu kau mempunyai maksud lain di sini, karna tidak mungkin kau mengajak ku menyamar menjadi guru dan melepas kursi direktur mu semudah itu tanpa alasan."_

Taehyung hanya terdiam mencoba mengabaikan pertanyaan Jimin. "belum saatnya kau mengetahuinya sekarang Jimin."

Jimin mendecih tidak menyukai jawaban yang diberikan oleh Taehyung. "jadi selama ini kau menganggap diriku apa? Bahkan hanya untuk masalah yang begitu penting bagimu, aku tidak boleh mengetahuinya?" Taehyung mendesah lelah mendengar ucapan Jimin.

"bukan seperti itu Jimin, kau tidak akan mengerti."

"bagaimana aku bisa mengerti jika kau tidak menceritakan apapun kepadaku." Ungkap Jimin seolah menyudutkan Taehyung saat ini.

"apa aku harus menceritakan bahwa Jungkook adalah tunanganku yang telah ku sakiti dengan begitu kejamnya. Kau bisa mengerti? Kau bisa membuatnya kembali kepadaku lagi?"

.

.

.

Kepala Jungkook terasa penuh. Pikirannya terus memutar perkataan yang dikatakan Taehyung tadi. Dia bersumpah dia tidak pernah melihat atau mengenal Taehyung sebelumnya tapi kenapa Taehyung berkata seperti itu? Kenapa dia bicara seolah begitu mengenal dirinya? Jungkook-ku?

Yang benar saja Jungkook bahkan sangat yakin bahwa dia tidak pernah memiliki hubungan khusus dengan siapapun. Memikirkan itu semua sungguh membuat Jungkook hampir gila.

Pria bajingan itu dengan beraninya menantangnya dan menghancurkan semua dinding yang selama ini di buatnya.

Jungkook tidak munafik untuk mengakui bahwa dia mulai kembali mempercayai Taehyung, pria itu berbeda dengan yang lain. Dia melindungi Jungkook dengan cara yang berbeda dan itu cukup membuat Jungkook merasa tersentuh.

Karena sesungguhnya Jungkook tidak memerlukan sebuah perlakuan khusus atau sebuah perhatian yang di tunjukan di depan publik. Jungkook adalah seorang laki-laki bukan wanita yang akan merona jika diperlakukan seperti itu.

"apa yang kau pikirkan hingga tidak menyadari kedatangan gurumu disini." Lamunan Jungkook buyar saat suara seseorang menyapa gendang telinganya.

Matanya menatap Tajam seseorang yang baru saja berbicara dengannya. "kau tidak perlu tahu urusan ku, Park Jimin." Ucap Jungkook penuh penekanan membuat Jimin terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Kau memikirkan ciuman tadi ya?" goda Jimin.

"diam kau sialan!" bentak Jungkook begitu mendengar ucapan Jimin.

"sebegitu hebatnya kah Ciuman dari seorang Kim Taehyung?" bisik Jimin tepat di telinga Jungkook agar siswa yang lain tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakannya.

"sudah ku bilang diam, brengsek. Tutup mulut mu itu." Desis Jungkook tajam.

Jimin hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Jungkook. "aku merindukanmu Jungkook." Ungkap Jimin.

Jungkook kembali terdiam, matanya melirik sekilas ke arah mata Jimin yang terlihat berkaca-kaca. _Sebenarnya ada apa ini?_

"kembalilah, adikku. _Jungkookie."_ Jimin mengusap rambut Jungkook sekilas dan meninggalkan Jungkook yang terpaku dengan perlakuannya.

Kenapa semua menjadi seperti? Kenapa dua orang bodoh itu mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia mengerti? Kenapa mereka berdua bertingkah seolah mengenalnya dirinya?

"aku tidak perduli apapun yang terjadi aku akan memaksa Kim bajingan itu untuk memberitahu ku apa maksud ucapannya itu."

.

.

.

Taehyung mendesah lelah, mencoba memejamkan matanya yang terasa berat. Pikirannya berputar-putar perihal keputusannya yang memberitahu Jimin tentang Jungkook. Itu bukan perkara mudah karena Taehyung yakin Jimin adalah orang yang sulit di mengerti dan terlalu keras kepala. Dia akan melakukan apapun diluar rencana mereka dan itu akan sangat menyusahkan.

"ku harap kau tidak melakukan atau melupakan batasan yang sudah kau janjikan itu Jimin." Lirih Taehyung.

"perjanjian apa yang sudah kau buat dengan Park Jimin itu." Taehyung tersentak dan segera berdiri berhadapan dengan orang yang baru saja berbicara dengannya, Jeon Jungkook.

"Jungkook sedang apa kau disini? Dan sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanya Taehyung merasa gugup saat Jungkook menatapnya Tajam.

"jangan mengalihkan pembicarakan dan cukup jawab pertanyaan ku. Perjanjian apa yang telah kalian buat." Desis Jungkook.

"itu bukan sesuatu hal yang penting Jungkook hanya sebuah perjanjian antara laki-laki." Ungkap Taehyung mencoba untuk tertawa.

"kau melupakan sesuatu bahwa aku ini laki-laki, Kim Taehyung." Sergap Jungkook membuat tawa Taehyung terhenti.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan ku yang ini aku akan memberikanmu pertanyaan kembali dan kali ini akan aku pastikan kau akan menjawabnya." Ucap Jungkook.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Jungkook

"jangan memberikan pertanyaan bodoh Jungkook, kau sudah pasti tahu bahwa aku ini gurumu." Jawab Taehyung.

"Kau yang idiot. Aku yakin kau pasti mengerti maksud ucapanku." Ungkap Jungkook. "tapi jika kau memang tidak mengerti aku akan dengan senang hati menjelaskannya padamu. Jadi apa maksud ucapanmu yang mengatakan kembalikan Jungkook-ku dan ucapan Park Jimin kembalilah adik ku? Aku yakin itu pasti berhubungan bukan?" Jungkook tidak dapat menahan sudut bibirnya ke atas saat melihat wajah Taehyung yang memucat.

Taehyung terpaku, dia sudah menduga akan seperti ini jika Jimin mengetahuinya. Jimin terlalu emosional dalam perasaannya dan itu sangat buruk.

"kau tidak mendadak bisu bukan?" cecar Jungkook.

"kau masih tidak ingin menjawab?"

Jungkook mengeram merasa kesal saat Taehyung tidak kunjung mengeluarkan satu katapun dari mulutnya.

"aku tidak memintamu hanya untuk diam Kim Taehyung!" Teriak Jungkook dan memukul meja di hadapannya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN JEON JUNGKOOK!" Taehyung balas berteriak begitu melihat perlakuan Jungkook yang memukul meja hingga jari anak itu terluka.

"Kau melukai dirimu sendiri bodoh!"

"Memangnya apa pedulimu? Kau bahkan hanya orang asing di hidupku."

Napas Taehyung memburu tangannya menarik tangan Jungkook yang terluka dan mencengkramnya dengan kuat.

"Kau ingin tahu siapa aku? Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku yang orang asing ini peduli kepadamu!" bentak Taehyung semakin mengencangkan cengkramannya dan membuat Jungkook meringis.

"Karena kau Tunanganku. Kau tunanganku yang ku hancurkan dengan tangan ku sendiri seperti ini, Jeon Jungkook."

"dan saat ini aku telah menghancurkanmu kembali."

.

.

.

T.B.C

Sebenarnya ini aneh tapi aku Cuma mau bilang bahwa akun ini ( phiie ) sama dengan akun Taejungkim dan dipost di wattpad dengan akun yang sama yaitu Stepstephiie. Jujur aku capek di tuduh plagiat terus apalagi dituduh plagiat ff sendiri kan receh jadinya. Jadi sebelum kamu maki-maki saya di wattpad tolong perhatikan kembali…..


End file.
